NEJI EL SHINIGAMI -(FINALIZADO ONE SHOT)
by Dolly.Hina
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si estas enamorado pero no puedes acercarte al amor de tu vida porque si lo haces ella puede morir? podrías resistir tan siquiera abrazarla? ¿Te conformarías con verla de lejos y que ella ignorase tu existencia? algo así le pasaba a Neji pero esta vez se atrevería ese año seria diferente ella debía saber de su existencia aun cuando ella jamas pudiera tocarlo.


**"Este Fanfic participa en el reto del mes de julio, de la página en Facebook: Neji y Hinata"**

Hola que tal, bueno esta idea vino a mi no se si mi conceptualización o haya captado bien la idea hice una capirotada jajaja no se si estas tradiciones existan o no en japón u.u pero bueno hice mi mejor esfuerzo a ultimas fecha no tengo muchas ideas o no se como plasmarlas : ojala que les agrade.

Inspiraciones muchas :D Y bueno los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, que me encantaría hubiese dejado a Hinata y Neji juntos, en fin. o.o a veces la inspiración surge de donde menos lo esperas.

… **NEJI EL SHINIGAMI…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No era la primera vez que la veía, aquellos ojos que parecían no tener vida, tan similares suyos. Y como siempre se preguntaba ¿Que tenía esa chica que la hacía tan especial?, digo, él no era alguien que supiese podía llegar a sentir, ¿Es mas que es sentir?. A todo esto...

Meditabundo a últimas fechas se cuestionaba, la meditación era su actividad favorita y este tema en específico comenzaba a atormentarlo. Dicen que sentir es algo que no se sabe explicar, y que la única manera de conocerlo que es vivirlo en carne propia.

Pero obviamente eso jamás de los jamases sería posible ja! Pero….era la séptima ocasión que tendría la posibilidad de mostrarse ante ella, las otras seis veces lo, había intentado pero al final antes de decidirse, había desaparecido por donde llego, pero que rayos! El no era un shinigami cualquiera era EL Shinigami! El genio! Faltaba más, aun así…. Seguía cuestionándose ¿Si sería que esta vez se atrevería a hablarle?. Si definitivamente este sería el día se dijo a si mismo y enfilo sus pasos hasta el cementerio de Konoha donde de sobra conocía que ella estaría como cada año en esa misma fecha…

En otro lugar, como todos los años Hinata Hyuga se prepara para ir a ofrecer incienso a la tumba de su madre junto a su padre y hermana.

.

.

—Otousan ya es tarde! no llegaremos a tiempo!— Decía la peli azul desesperada por llegar al cementerio.

.

.

—Tranquila hija no pasa nada, tu madre no se molestara si llegamos un poco mas tarde— Dijo el mayor con un timbre de tranquilidad, desde que su esposa había muerto Hiashi Hyuga se había hecho cargo de sus dos hijas, en un comienzo el no había sabido como afrontar tal empresa pero tras una dura crisis existencial se había dado cuenta que sus hijas lo necesitaban y debía cambiar su actitud rígida ante la vida, se convirtió en un padre consentidor y amoroso, quien lo hubiese visto años atrás y volviera ver hoy en día quedaría boqui abierto.

.

.

—Oneechan, es verdad, no te preocupes— Dijo la menor, ante la desesperación de su hermana.

.

.

—Hai! lo sé pero sabes que me gusta ir cuando no ha llegado nadie, me gusta quedarme un momento a solas con mi madre, no quiero que piense que nos hemos olvidado de ella— Termino por decir la peli azul

.

—Que cosas dices Hinata chan, tu madre jamás pensaría eso de ti—Dijo el mayor

.

.

—Lo sé, pero... —Contesto ella con un dejo de duda en su voz

.

.

—Ya, listo doña apresurada he terminado de arreglarme el cabello— Dijo la castaña.

.

—Te vez hermosa Hanabi chan- Dijo la peli azul cuando vio salir a su hermana menos vestida con un hermoso kimono color café claro.

.

.

—La que se ve hermosa eres tu Oneechan- Respondió la menor, haciendo ruborizar a su hermana

.

.

—Vamos, vamos, ambas lucen hermosas— Interrumpió Hiashi— Será mejor partir, o esta vez sí llegaremos tarde.

.

—Hai!- Respondieron ambas al unísono.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el cementerio un Neji esperaba impaciente el arribo de la Hyuga.

.

—¿Porque tardara tanto? ¿Otros años a esta hora ella está aquí. ¿Sera qué?, no, es imposible yo lo sabría, después de todo es mi trabajo, conducir a las almas al más allá.

.

.

—Se ve muy preocupado Neji-san—Dijo una voz tras el castaño.

.

.

—Etto, yo... Señora Hyuuga, es un placer verla.

—Despreocúpese Neji-san, ella vendrá, lo sé y usted lo sabe ¿no es así? —Dijo la mayor.

.

.

—Supongo que si— respondió el castaño, mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza apenado.

Hacía seis años había conocido a la señora Hyuga precisamente en ese mismo sitio, cuando coincidentemente por primera vez la había visto a ella a Hinata, la señora Hyuga estaba al tanto de los sentimientos del castaño, y aunque sabía que era prácticamente imposible que su hija y ese personaje pudieren estar juntos, no dejaba de sentir cierto aprecio por él, no lo veía muy seguido, de hecho solo cuando le era permitido estar entre los vivos, es decir ese día.

.

.

—Rápido otousan, rápido! —decía una peli azul mientras jalaba del brazo a su padre y hermana.

—Ah que hija tan impaciente tengo, tu madre no se ira de ahí, vamos todo está bien—

.

.

—Hai, lo sé pero … bueno no importa ya estamos aquí.

.

.

—Vez Neji le dije que.. ¿ah? ¿Dónde se fue? , vaya otra vez ha huido, este chico—Dijo la mayor mientras sonreía. — es una pena que no puedan verme, los extraño tanto— Dijo la señora Hyuga mientras acariciaba el cabello de sus hijas.

Hinata no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrió pero curiosamente no le molestaba.

—¿Qué sucede oneechan? — Dijo la menos para quien no pasó desapercibida la reacción de su hermana.

.

—Nada, no sucede, nada—Dijo sonriendo la peli azul. —¿ _eres tú no es cierto mamá?_ — Dijo para sí misma.

Después de ofrecer incienso y tras un rato de oraciones, Hyashi y Hanabi decidieron regresar a casa dejando a la peli azul a solas con su madre.

A lo lejos un castaño observaba indeciso, cuestionándose si no era un idiota por acercarse a ella, después de todo aunque cupiera la posibilidad de acercarse y ella lo viera, de conversar con ella, sabía que si por alguna razón se le ocurría rozar su piel con sus dedos, ella moriría irremediablemente. Rayos no podía darse ese lujo, si ella moría era cierto que podrían estar juntos pero que injusto que para ello ella debiera morir, no, no prefería verla bien, se conformaría con verla. Durante un buen rato siguió contemplándola, de pronto en un descuido, ya no estaba, consternado volteaba para todas partes. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

.

.

—¿Hasta cuándo esperabas presentarte? ¿Sera que puedes mostrarme tu rostro desconocido? — Dijo la peli azul. Logrando que el castaño pegara un salto hacia atrás, su cara lucia terriblemente sonrojada, y cuando ella intento acercarse a él, el castaño dio un par de pasos hacia atrás levantando las manos a la altura de su pecho.

—No se acerque más por favor, no lo haga—

.

.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Quién eres?, creí que este año te presentarías por fin, ¿porque nunca te acercas? —

.

.

.

—Es un poco complicado de explicar, señorita Hyuga, solo puedo decirle que no debe acercarse tanto a mí— Dijo el castaño mientras con su mano hacia seña de no acercarse a la peli azul.

.

.

—¿Y cuál es la razón de que no pueda acércame a usted? —

.

.

Es curioso cuando anhelas algo con todas tus fuerzas, estas expectante, idealizas tanto un momento y cuando este llega no sabes que hacer, eso le sucedió a Neji el shinigami, quien se supone era un genio entre los de su especie, no sabía que decir, ¿Cómo es que no había contemplado que Hinata querría acercarse?, al final tuvo que contarle todo a la chica quien lo veía incrédula. Lo curioso es que Hinata por alguna razón todo ese tiempo había sentido su presencia, y ese día acordaron que aunque el resto del año no pudieran verse buscarían la manera de mostrar señales el uno al otro de su presencia.

Verse a los ojos querer decirse más porque las palabras no serán jamás suficientes para ello, Hinata recordó que él podía verla en sueños, que de hecho alguna vez lo había visto, esto acaso ¿sería otro sueño? Así pasaron el día juntos recargados uno y otro en un árbol platicaron tanto y nada, porque nada jamás sería suficiente para contar una vida.

.

.

—¿Así que eres un Shinigami? ¿estás seguro que no puedo tomar tu mano? —

.

.

—Así es Hinata sama, no puede, moriría, y no puedo arriesgarme a que ello suceda—

.

.

—Comprendo.¿ Neji te gustaría que fuéramos amigos?. Creo que serias el primer amigo que tendría, la verdad es que soy una persona muy tímida y no acostumbro hacer muchos amigos.

.

—Lo sé— Contesto el castaño, y después se arrepintió de haberlo dicho porque después de todo oh no! Ella se daría cuenta que él siempre la había seguido, ¿qué tal que pensara que hasta la veía desnuda bañarse?, por Kamisama!

.

Cuando volteo a ver a Hinata esta presentaba un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, —lo sabía, sabía qué pensaría que soy un depravado Noo—pensaba el castaño y se le compungió el corazón.

—Escuche Hinata sama, es solo que yo—

.

—No te preocupe Neji. Sé que es usted un caballero. Creo que se está haciendo tarde, ¿me acompañaría a casa? — Dijo la ojo perla mientras hacia esos movimientos circulares con sus dedos.

Neji supo que estaba nerviosa, y sonrió para sí mismo, pensando que era maravillosa y que era una pena verla no poder abrazarla, era obvio, se preguntaba hacia unas horas que era sentir pero ahora mismo sabía que el sentía que esa sensación como fuera que se llamase era sentir, porque el universo lo había castigado así? Que habría hecho mal en su otra vida ahora más que nunca esa frase de tan cerca pero tan lejos estaba más patente que nunca en su mente ahora la comprendía. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba aquel chico? Si el compañero aquel de ojos negros profundos que se había enamorado de una chica peli rosa? ¿Sasuke? Recordaba lo que Shino su guía le había comentado que hubo una vez un chico llamado Sasuke que por haber asesinado a la que en vida tanto lo amo había sido maldito a amar a sus reencarnaciones para toda la eternidad sin poder acercarse a ellas, aprendería lo que era el amor sin poderlo tener y hasta que eso fuera posible tendría su oportunidad de encontrarse con ese amor pero antes debía sufrir. ¿De ser verdad que pudo haber hecho el que le costase un castigo asi?¿Acaso también habría lastimado a Hinata? No, ni pensarlo se negaba a aceptarlo. Entonces…. Como cuando eres feliz y vienen a ti imágenes a tu mente.. nuevamente lo supo, supo que siempre la amo, la amo tanto que murió por ella, murió por él, el que ella amaba, y calló sus sentimientos, vivió el infierno hizo lo contrario que sasuke y esta vez la idea no era que siguiera sacrificándose por ella esta vez debía lograr que ella lo amara a él, el día que ella lo aceptara seria libre y por fin podrían esta juntos. Pero era ridículo si lo pensaba, como iba a conquistar su corazón si ella jamás lo podría ver, bueno ella había dicho que buscarían la forma de comunicarse, ¿sería suficiente?. No tuvo que pensar más, ella interrumpió sus pensamientos.

.

—Neji, hemos llegado a mi casa. Gracias por acompañarme—

—Sí, emm de nada—

.

.

—No te preocupes, nos veremos mañana. ¿está bien? Bueno asi como vernos no, pero podremos comunicarte. Te veo en donde bajo el árbol de hoy mañana a las 10, está bien? —

.

—Está bien Hinata sama, la veré mañana, es hora de irme, entonces el momento más difícil llego, despedirse. Entonces ella sonrió y doblo sus brazos abrazándose a sí misma y sonrió, el hizo lo mismo, mientras un rubor aparecía en las mejillas de él y ella.

—Hasta mañana— Soltaron ambos al unísono y después rieron por ello.

Se despidieron la noche se percibió más larga que nunca, porque tenía esa sensación en su pecho, sentir esa angustia en su corazón tenía miedo de perderlo, y porque.. no se suponía que no lo conocía….

Pasaron los días y la relación entre ambos se volvió más y más cercana. Curioso lo que una tablilla negra y una tiza blanca pueden hacer ¿no es así? Dijo ella al castaño. El viento en su rostro, el mismo que mecía sus cabellos cada día, era el mostrando su afecto. Cada flor en su cama en las mañanas, las campanillas que pendían del su árbol favorito creando sonido, su sonrisa aparecía en su mente al cerrar sus ojos. Incluso sabia cuando él estaba molesto..

.

—Si— escribió el en la tablilla

.

—Mañana es el día, ¿no es verdad? —dijo ella

Ella tenía que decírselo, lo había decidido, de hecho a decir verdad ella lo supo desde que lo vio por primera vez, no le pregunten como pero lo sabía, y justo mañana un año después de haberlo conocido finalmente se lo diría.

La noche se hizo larga… pero no hay plazo que no llegue o se cumpla, ansiosa como todos los años preparo su kimono, era algo tonto después de todo no podrían estar juntos pero tenía que hacerlo no podía seguirlo guardando en su corazón, el amor y la verdad es algo que no puede ocultarse para siempre. Presurosa dirigió sus pasos junto a su padre y hermana.

.

—Vamos otousan es tarde—

.

—Hay hija será que un año mantendrás la calma, no pasa nada —

.

—Lo siento— Dijo la peli azul ruborizada.

En 15 minutos arribaron al sitio, a su padre le hacía gracia como todos los años ella llegaba corriendo. Ese año no parecía ser la excepción. Permanecieron los tres en la tumba de la señora Hyuga y como siempre ellos se despidieron de ella y ella aguardo a que el apareciera frente a sus ojos. Y así lo hizo.

.

.

—Hinata sama—Soltó el mientras sonreía

.

—Ohaio Neji san. ¿Nos vamos? — Y emprendieron camino hacia el árbol de siempre. Ella no podía dejar de sonreír.

.

Una vez en el sitio. Ella lo vio a los ojos tomo su propia mano y la beso dulcemente.

.

— **Neji, aishite iru** —Dijo ella ruborizada

 **.**

Neji abrió los ojos como si no creyera lo que había oído **—¿Qué has dicho Hinata sama?** — lo necesitaba, necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo. Sería el final de su maldición pero sobre todo ella lo amaba, y no cabía de gozo en su corazón.

..

— **Aishite iru Neji** — Sé que no pasara nada entre nosotros, aunque sabes no me importa, solo quería que lo supieras— Dicho esto ella corrió a sus brazos no importándole lo que pudiera ocurrirle, el intento moverse pero sus piernas no le respondieron y entonces cayeron juntos al pasto. Estaba hecho… ella lo beso y antes de que el pudiera impedirlo, el desapareció volviéndose un grupo de esferas de luz muy coloridas se elevaban al cielo, se esfumo de entre sus brazos, ella solo lo vio partir y lloro sintiendo como la vida escapaba por sus pulmones también… y entonces…

.

Despertó….una voz conocida estaba tras su puerta como todas las mañanas.

.

—Hinata sama, es momento de ir a clases no me diga que ¿se ha quedado dormida? ¿Otra vez?

.

Ella sonrió para sí misma, se puso su uniforme, abrió la puerta y sonrió.

.

—Ohaio, Nii-san. Nisan ¿Cómo celebraremos este año Halloween?

.

—Ah? ¿Halloween? — respondió el castaño mientras arqueaba una ceja, vaya cosas que se le ocurrían a su prima.

.

-Si Halloween- Dijo la peli azul mientras cerraba la puerta para partir juntos a la escuela.

.

.

 **El fin.. o¿ no?**


End file.
